custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Battleship
A General-Purpose Large Offence/Defence Spacecraft, abbreviated GPLODS and usually simply referred to as a battleship is currently the largest and most heavily-armed and heavily-armoured type of spacecraft in active service in the Kronian Multiverse. The classification of battleship is also the largest type of spacecraft classification currently in existence, the only bigger ones being the as-yet conceptual Dreadnought and Fighter Carrier spacecraft. Designed and named after the sea-faring battleships that came before, battleships are the largest capital ships in any space fleet, and currently serve as symbols of prestige and power. As a result, fielding a battleship on any mission is seen not only as an act of aggression, but also as projecting one's power. History Prehistory and Infinian Airships The first vehicles known as ships were large buoyant watercraft that were generally designed by the Infinus to travel across continents on Infina Magna. These vehicles, typically made of wood and, much later, steel Protodermis, were used during the First Great Infinus War as a method for the warring parties to transport their troops efficiently. The steel Protodermis battleships form the basis for virtually all of the battleship and ship designs, with the first being the Airship I, designed by Hendrax. A prototypical spacecraft, the Airship I was the first to be able to go into space with the necessary facilities. The Airship I was unable to stay in space for a prolonged amount of time, and facilities and technology was needed to facilitate for this. Throughout the Second Great Infinus War, a great amount of airships were used by both warring sides, and were the primary form of troop transport. The prototypical design that would later culminate in the creation of the Titan-I was designed in this time. The Trans-Warp Engine and construction of the Explorer-I After the Second Great Infinus War, when the population of Infina Magna migrated outwards to the Realm of Light, Hendrax and the rest utilised airships to do so, travelling to Dracia first, while allowing the others to go to other planets. After having settled on Dracia, Hendrax appointed a commission to build a spacecraft able to withstand the forces of the expanses of space, as well as having the ability to stay in space for a prolonged, even infinite, period of time. He also commissioned several greatly skilled engineers to research a possible engine that allowed for crossing prolonged distances in short time. Built and designed by Zirix' Royal Dracian Shipworks, the original batteships were meant as all-purpose spacecraft meant to carry cargo and beings around for larger distances, as well as be able to participate in battles in space, carrying small weapons. Zirix and his Royal Dracian Shipworks also created the first ever Trans-Warp Engine as proposed by Hendrax, utilising the described technique to achieve higher energy levels to power the engines to be able to enter Trans-Warp, a special dimension between the four Realms with which one could traverse great distances in a very short amount of time. Hendrax had utilised his powers and magnified those using the principles of nuclear energy. The resulting battleship design, featuring the first Trans-Warp Enigne, was termed the Explorer-I, and became the basis upon which other battleships in the galaxy were built. The Explorer-I designs entered production for the Royal Dracian Space Navy, and one was also lent to Filius and Acritus when they travelled to Arcturus Magna in search of a new home. Later Dracian designs and the Titan-I The Dracian shipbuilding designing evolved consistently and constantly, growing ever bigger, stronger and faster, while increasing the capabilities of its engines, allowing for prolonged space travel over even longer distances to become a possibility. Despite the prestige of the Royal Dracian Shipworks, the existing battleships did not carry many heavy arms, usually one or two heavier Energy Guns and a larger number of lighter energy guns on its broadsides. The heaviest battleship of the time, the Dracia-I, carried a large contingent of lighter broadside cannons and two heavy energy guns, one at the front and one at the back. Also, due to theirs being modelled on either seafaring warships or blimps, most early Dracian battleships lacked defences on their ventral side, making them especially vulnerable to attacking there. As a result, Hendrax sat down with the Royal Dracian Shipworks to order a newer, more powerful and more commanding vessel than before. One that would not only be larger and faster than the previously established fleet, but also field more weapons, have more defensive capabilities, and have the capability to carry a limited number of escape shuttles and escape pods should things go awry. The resulting design was the Titan-I, which, at its time of commissioning, was the fastest, largest, most powerful and best-defended spacecraft. Its Energy Reactor was defended deep inside its hull, its bridge was relocated to a bigger tower, providing the crew with 360-degrees view over the entire vessel, and its weapons and engine systems were centralised into a single command and control centre located inside the bridge tower. After its commissioning, the Titan-I became the flagship of both the Combat Masters' League and of the Planetary Alliance Space Fleet, while also becoming Hendrax's personal warship at the same time. Due to its multiple functions, the Titan-I was not too regularly fielded, and instead was reserved to stay near the Dracian Royal Palace until new Combat Apprentices were chosen by Hendrax. After choosing Zirix, Lev and Fyxan as his Apprentices, the Titan-I became their vessel, to be utilised in any mission they were to be sent on by their Master. As a result, the battleship not only became a symbol of the Planetary Alliance, but also of the Combat Masters and the peacekeeping ideals they held. After Fyxan graduated, the warrior of Light relinquished his command over the battleship, though Lev decided to keep it, opting to explore the universe while Zirix trained at his side. During Zirix's fall to darkness, however, Hendrax removed the Toa of Sonics' command over the Titan-I, and the battleship's sole commander was Lev during this time. As Dracia fell, the Titan-I, alongside many other battleships, was used as a personnell and civillian carrier, carrying many refugees. Fall of Dracia and Refugee Crisis During their confrontation in the throne room, Zirix declared that Hendrax "deliberately slowed his progress" and "refused to see the situation for what it really was". Hendrax, unrelenting, ordered for his student to step back and reconsider his efforts and dabblings in darkness and other types of forbidden knowledge. It was too late, however, and Zirix furiously attacked his Master in his anger. As a fight erupted in the throne room, Zirix and Hendrax turned out to be evenly matched, with the darkened apprentice having much control over his powers. Hendrax, however, managed to nearly overpower the dark Toa when Fyxan intervened in the fight. The dark Toa, summoning a dark, rotting corpse-like entity with his rage, managed to subdue Hendrax while beating down the warrior of Light, culminating in the loss of Fyxan's left eye. Zirix then broke through the throne room's window, into the Energy Core chamber, where the dark Toa prepared to extract the energy, planning to use it to engulf the planet in Darkness. As he did, however, Lev came to Hendrax's aid and broke his Master free. The Toa of Light ordered for Lev and Fyxan to escape, telling them to initiate a complete evacuation of the planet of Dracia while he fended off the dark Toa. Another confrontation erupted inside the Energy Reactor chamber, though Hendrax failed to make any impact on his former student. The former Toa of Sonics declared himself "the Toa of Darkness", and vowed that he would destroy everything Hendrax held dear. In the ensuing confrontation, Zirix kept the upper hand, his powers greatly amplified by the absorption of the Reactor's Energy. Hendrax, however, utilised his Light powers to attempt to remain faster than Zirix could be, eventually landing a massive blast of Light powers directly at the Reactor Core. The Reactor Core collapsed, and Zirix's image began to become more and more unstable as the Energy from the Reactor nearly destroyed him altogether. Shortly afterwards, an explosion erupted, and a black hole was created from the remaining powers of Darkness. The black hole then started to consume the Palace first, before consuming the rest of the planet in mere minutes. Though the civillian evacuation was mostly a success, billions of Matoran were presumed killed by the Darkness, while millions more were left homeless and without anywhere to go. In the ensuing crisis, approximately ten battleships, led by the Titan-I, were utilised by the remainders of the Planetary Alliance's fleet, housing a great deal of the population of Dracia as they sought for a new home. The result of this spread of the former Dracian population was that many of the Royal Shipworks' finest shipbuilders and designers were spread out across the galaxy, spreading the knowledge of battleship building. Consequentially, many other navies, which were already building their own battleships, now had the designs and expertise of the Dracians to boast, initiating a Golden Age of Shipbuilding, in which a great number of battleships and other types of spacecraft were built across the galaxy. Shortly thereafter, the Titan-I entered the service of the Arcturan Space Fleet and, later on, the Galactic Council Space Fleet, which fielded the old spacecraft as a reconnaisance vessel. Falling into disrepair and out of favour, the Titan-I fell into the hands of the mysterious Turaga Herax on Kraka Minor, who proceeded to refurbish the entire vessel to prepare it for its next mission; a mission to the Nui Tower of Time. Modern developments Since the Fall of Dracia, battleship technology improved significantly across the galaxy. The Galactic Council utilised a number of battleships to transport their representatives in their founding days, and since then have established the Galactic Council Space Fleet, which has a specialised Department of Vessel Design and Construction. Furthermore, the Galactic Council's advances in spacecraft technology enabled them to standardise Trans-Warp Factor T2 as the universal standard speed for any vessel larger than 150 metres that is intended for interstellar travels. Weapons technology improved, and battleship sizes grew while designs continued to be improved upon. The Titan-I itself, in the meantime, fell into disrepair before being refurbished by Turaga Herax on Kraka Minor. Though it is no longer the largest, most powerful and most heavily-armed and heavily-armoured vessel of the galaxy, it still manages to compete with the Galactic Council's larger vessels, including the GCSF Justice-I and the GCSF Democracy-I, both of which are current state-of-the-art battleships of the Space Fleet. After the creation of the Temporal Empire, battleship technology was once again improved due to the secretive construction of the Titan-II, which was secretly constructed in a facility in-orbit around Arcturus Magna. The mysterious, yet very powerful battleship remains the most powerful vessel in the galaxy. The Titan-I, in the meantime, is currently situated at Starport-I in orbit around Arcturus Magna. Technical Details The earliest battleships featured hulls not very different from the floating battleships' hulls, though they were adjusted to the possibility of flight in the sky. They were held up by balloons and rotors, which were usually driven by burning Protodermis. After the discovery of Energised Protodermis and the possibility of a nuclear Protodermis element, ships were equipped with a nuclear energy drive that powered the rotors. The hull was changed as well, with a primary element becoming armoured Steel Protodermis, which became the building block upon which most ships are built to this day. The bridge design was changed as well, and more aerodynamic changes were made, including the addition of wings and a general streamlining of parts. After awhile, the hull shape took its definitive shape when the first trans-warp engines were being developed. The first gravity field engines, powered by non-elemental anti-gravity generators, made the first spaceflights possible. The first type of propulsion spacecraft made use of fuel engines, but after trans-warp engines were developed, the usage of planetary gravity fields and ion thrusters became the main means of propulsion in space. Hulls Battleship hulls are typically designed to be a more aerodynamic version of simple floating battleships' hulls, with wings and nacelles being commonplace on a ship hull. A bridge is also a commonplace feature on a ship. A ship's hull is designed from hardened and armoured steel Protodermis, owing to its strength as a material and its capability to withstand trans-warp velocity. Typical features on a ship hull include large-scale energy cannons on the bow and aft (most specifically behind the bridge). Large wings with nacelles are typically located at the same level of or near the bridge. The Energy Reactor is typically located right below the bridge, in the engineering section. The nacelles can be reached through the shafts in the wings. Energy Reactor The energy reactor at the core of each ship, also known as the Core or just simply "the Reactor", is the power core and engine of each ship, powering each ship using high-energy particles that are accelerated to create immense speeds. The original Energy Reactor was accidentally created when Hendrax fired a blast of light into a protective room with no oxygen, the resulting light energy grew intensely. As the energy grew and grew, Hendrax released the energy and fired it at an object, that was promptly destroyed. When Hendrax once more tried the experiment, but channelled the energy into an engine he had built, the engine's acceleration rate was intensely high. Hendrax then set out to put the energy reactor into the core of a ship he had built, no longer needing burning Protodermis to power his ships. He also realised the potential the new engines gave for spaceflight, and the first spaceships were thusly commissioned with Hendrax's engine design. Hendrax's designs were the first trans-warp capable engines as well, capable of what is now referred to as T-1 trans-warp speed. After Hendrax disappeared, the development of trans-warp-capable engines and alternatives to the Energy Reactors became largely the providence of technical bounty hunters and technical beings. Shadon, a young Toa of Iron and technician alongside Lev, became notable in the development of the first T-2 trans-warp-capable engines, doubling the speed of the original trans-warp engines, also increasing the mass of the core and its strength. These Reactors were placed into the Titan-I battleship. Trivia *Battleships and the general idea behind them were based on the idea of Space Battleship Yamato. The in-universe battleships also generally resemble battleships turned into spaceships, not unlike Space Battleship Yamato. Appearances *''Dark Future'' (first appearance; Titan-I and Titan-II) *''City of Gold'' Category:ToaFairon Category:User:ToaFairon Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:Vehicles